1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multipurpose memory card adapter, and more particularly, to an adapter for various memory cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, memory cards in various formats exist in the market, and they are continuously developed in different formats. Therefore, corresponding memory card adapters are required for the respective memory cards in different formats. In order to facilitate the use of memory cards and to expand their application scopes, different kinds of memory card adapters are required to be integrated in a body. So, a single memory card adapter can be applied to different memory cards. However, a memory card adapter for SD (Secure Digital), mini SD card, Multimedia Card (MMC), RS-MMC (Reduced Size Multimedia Card), MMC card 4.0 and RS-MMC card 4.0 is still unavailable in the market. This brings much difficulty in use.